Swimming with two fatal beauties
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After his second visit to LA, the brown boy of Seattle gets some surprise by his fiery blonde. Rated M for the content mature/erotic.
1. Awakening in paradise

**A/N: Eroticfic! This is a story if Cat is still furious against Sam for having give up in the last episode of the series ... in my own way, of course.**

 **So, it happens a few months after "#GettinWiggy", there will be several pairings between Sam, Freddie & Jade (Sade, Jeddie, Seddie, Jamddie ...).**

 **...**

 **01 - Awakening in Paradise**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **West Residence**

He opens his eyes.

His blonde girlfriend isn't anymore in the bed next to him.

For a short time, he does not know do the difference between what he dreamed and what happened during the evening. He gets up and the vision of his swollen member reminded him that the night was not easy. Just like that, he is a joyous mood and whistling, pulling his shorts, before entering the corridor quietly.

Yes, Freddie Benson is really in a very good mood.

He is in this way since he is back in a relationship with Sam Puckett, even if they have not formalized their relationship. But it's not for now, he must obtain a response of Caltech, or 'California Institute of Technology', which will not happen for weeks.

Meanwhile, Sam and him are "friends-with-benefits-in-the-secret" or "top-frenemies-in-love" or whatever her mood, just to upset Freddie, what works. She has always loved playing with his head, it is not because she is in love with the boy Seattle that will change their dynamics.

Somehow, he want not it change too ... maybe he really masochistic?

Anyway, he heads for the stairs quietly, because he does not risk awakened the new friend of Sam ... because this great house is at her.

He has not asked too much detail, but he knows that Sam is in cold with Cat Valentine from this story where Sam was a little ignored the redhead (according to the words of the blonde) and Cat is still angry by abandonment of Sam. They are always roommate/babysitter, but the redhead is always angry against Sam, the blonde now lives in the house belonging to the girl, Jade West.

Freddie does not know much about this Jade, except that she is on most of the fashion magazine covers (lately). Jade works in modeling. He also knows that Jade likes the gothic look she is a good actress and singer (he saw her page on TheSlap).

She also broke things with Beck for the last time, always on the same problems as in the past.

Sam told her that Jade had a little crush on her rival, Tori Vega, but must never tell anyone because Jade knows 93 ways to torture a person with scissors. Freddie thought Sam joked, but she told him that Jade loves horror movies enough gore ... and he's not too fan of these horror movies.

* * *

Suddenly he hears music up to his ears, perhaps a piano ... and it comes from the ground floor.

Irresistibly drawn to this heavenly music, Freddie down the stairs, progressing in the living room and he sees a piano to tail with a head that moves behind the partition. He walks toward her smiling, the brown boy did not know that Sam could play the piano ... as if she needed of it to make him even more crazy about her.

He stops suddenly ... the head in question is not that of his girlfriend.

The pianist has green hair with dark touches, the pretty pale skin (more than Sam) and large blue-green eyes.

He feels extremely uncomfortable in his underwear, because he believed it was Sam (he feels himself also stupid, as Sam does not have green hair), but he was mesmerized by so much beauty. The lovely young woman looks over her music sheet and continues her sonata fixing him.

Suddenly, the angelic beauty made him a wink and began to strum much faster, fully owned by the music. The girl stops suddenly and he applauds. She gets up, impassive, and advances towards him. The tall figure, up to Freddie, approaches waving her voluptuous curves like a flame dancing.

She wears a very light blue dress, with a silver belt in the middle of her size, with a generous neckline, and opening on the sides to show her legs and hips. At his level, he could see that the girl was not wearing panties and bra (not think she needs).

He sees that she loves jewelry. Jade wears a pendant with skulls, forming a cross on a chain, all in silver and a number of bracelets on her left wrist. A black lace bracelet (butterfly pattern), connected to the finger with a chain decorated with black pearls. A bracelet foot composed of an oval onyx bead and two beads streaked in silver mounted on a silver metal chain.

Her gait is majestic and when she poses in front of him, her proud look fathom him. He looks down as he feels uncomfortable, she reaches out like a queen and expects his reaction. He makes her an awkward hand kiss. She smiled, her haughty mask disappears and he can admire her face.

A silver piercing ornaments her left eyebrow and a another on her nose. He feels compelled to flee her gaze down to not reveal his trouble, except that her black lips are deliciously bent and her beautiful mouth makes him like a treat.

"Hi, I'm Jade West, and your host for your stay," she smiled.  
"Ah, um hello ..." he shyly replied, still a little uncomfortable.  
"I see that you are comfortable enough for your first day here" she smiled, looking at him up and down before adding playfully "you are the boyfriend of my blond parasite?"  
"Uh, I'm ... where's Sam?" he said to avoid the issue.  
"In the pool ... but you did not answer my question" she stares him.  
"Well ..." he began nervously.

At this time, Sam enters a gray mini-tank top stopping just below her chest, with the words "GOOD GIRL - BAD HABITS" in white (writing from top to bottom) and a black bikini bottom. The blonde now had the tips of her hair magenta. After a few months since the tuna incident, her sex appeal had evolved. Freddie feels relieved as she spoke.

"Leave him alone, Jadey, he is here for a week" she turns to him "it's almost noon, you stay to lunch with us?"

He nods, smiling, Sam gives him a light kiss on the lips and asked him to get dressed before eating.

He returned to the room to make the bed. He benefits to freshen up in the bathroom before dressing. Freddie has a little afraid of having bad impression to Jade, she is a friend of Sam and he does not want to spoil anything, as Sam has difficulty making friends with some trust issues.

He is the viante evidence, it took him years to power penetrated the thick shell of this little blonde.

Freddie shakes his head, he will be a good guest.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the beginning, just to present this story.**

 **Do not forget to leave a little comment to let me know what you think.**


	2. The charm of sirens

**A/N: This is the sequel, with a wink to a character from the show "Big Time Rush".**

 **...**

 **02 - The charm of sirens**

 **Almost an hour later,**

At table, Jade took pleasure in staring at Freddie with smile. He tried to ignore her, focusing on his plate.

But the poor boy did not have much luck with these two girls, Sam was very playful mood and she had the opportunity to do footsie at him. First his ankle, then the foot of the little blonde was mounted gently stroking his calf, to go up to his knees, then to his thigh, to go up a little higher, and ...

Freddie got up hastily, he thanked them for lunch and he went outside to sit the edge of the pool, under the laughter of the two girls. Sam joined him and after removing her mini-tank top (revealing her black bikini), she dove into the pool to swim.

Freddie dips his feet in the water. Sam swims quietly and approaches to tickle the soles of his feet.

"Jade is pretty cool" Freddie said after stifle his laughter, enjoying that Jade is still inside.  
"Yes, she needs to be relaxed right now, between her job and her break" Sam said, resting her chin on her arms, lay on the lap of Freddie.  
"I thought it went well with Beck? Finally, it's a few months since I came, but-"  
"Their problems become too serious: Jade was tired of Beck not pushing the girls too sticky to him, and Beck being tired of the little time they spent together, with the work of Jade" Sam smiled kindly "and had other problems."  
"What kind of problem?" he asked curiously.

Hearing a slight noise behind him, Freddie sees Jade, who exchanged her dress to a white bikini, lifting an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Mr. Oliver was not anymore very interested in my goods" Jade said, sitting beside him.  
"I confirm, it is now immune to the charms of Jade" the blonde nods.  
"It's hard to imagine, I mean, uh, hm" he avoids looking at the chest of Jade.  
"I sent him a nude selfie, but he said he was busy and I should not to disturb him" Jade said with a bitter taste in the mouth.

Freddie gently puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, earning a smile of Jade.

"Do not worry, babe. Me, I will not hesitate to jump on you" Sam said with a nod to Freddie "Fredork either."

He blushed, Sam makes a nod to Jade, then plunges her head under water and she moves away towards the other pool edge.

 **...**

He remembered some pictures the blonde shared with him.

They also discussed their sexual preferences, Sam was a curious girl and she developed a strange feeling of attraction to girls. She had done some experiments with Wendy when she was still in Seattle, and she continued with Jade in recent weeks, shortly after her breakup with Beck.

She had asked Freddie if it bothered him if she did some stuff with Jade, and as has been positive for her, she had shared the details with him.

And some photos, first a few photos with playful flirtation of the two girls, as light kisses or in enticing positions. Then Sam & Jade in a position to doggy-style with some toy, either naked or in sexy outfits. There was also a photo enough particlière with a third girl (a brunette girl with red highlights): The three girls are instaled on the couch of Jade, Sam & Jade sat on it and the third girl on them, Sam enjoying her pussy open and Jade kissing that girl eagerly. There was also spotted alcohol bottles on the coffee table, Freddie made the connection with this acrobatic position.

And also a small video, where Sam and the brunette are naked and lying on the bed, their two sexes meet and rub against each other.

Last month, Sam revealed him that the girl who was taking pictures, was the brunette, her name is Lucy Stone, and Jade took video ... but for the person who took the photo of the three girls together, Jade did promise to Sam to secrecy.

* * *

A sadness flash through Jade's eyes.

"I'm sorry, you deserve better" Freddie encouraged, she shrugs with a thoughtful air, and a small smile appeared on her lips.  
"You know, Sam is very happy that you are here, even if she hides it ... I think she loves you a lot, I wonder why ..." Jade gives him a teasing smile.

He looks a little upset, and she chuckles. He sprinkles her and she cries before throw herself in the water.

The sun beats down, Freddie took of his clothes (except for his underwear) and lies on a sunbed under an umbrella. Both sirens fun to sink the other and to spit water in the face, laughing. Sam gave him a wink and invites him a sign to come to bathe.

"Come on, you're not sugar" Jade said to encourage him too.  
"I have no swimsuit."  
"You can come naked, problem solved" the blonde sniffs.

The girls laugh.

Blushing, he takes the newspaper in front of the chair and he starts reading, taking a casual air. Since childhood, he was embarrassed to show his body to others (maybe it's because of all the baths of ticks give by his mother) and even at 19, he still feels intimidated ... even in intimacy with Sam, it's rare but it happens.

Freddie sometimes takes to look to enjoy the show. They bicker, their shapes are agitated ... no wonder they are close, they have the same character but with different approaches ... even if Sam has become less violent. the brown boy begins to make his erotic fantasies and his erection awakened. He looks over the paper, Sam & Jade are leaning on the edge of the pool right in front of him and watch him with smile.

Sam whispers something in the ear of Jade, who smirked. He ignores them and returns to his paper. Suddenly, he gets a wet weight on his legs, splashing his belly. He lowered the newspaper to protest and sees the tops of bathing suit of girls on his thighs.

"You're always afraid to come now?" Jade said, hiding her naked breasts with one arm.  
"You got than done as us" Sam added, showing him her breasts, being topless too.

Both wet body of Sam & Jade glowing sun, Sam removes Jade arm hiding her chest and she weighs the breasts of the girl with green hair in front of him.

"My dollface has nice breasts, is not it Lover boy? And her nipples, yum, I would taste well" Sam said playing with the nipples of Jade.  
"Yours are beautiful too, Blondie. They are soft and tender to the touch, I could pet them for hours without getting bored" Jade said playing with the breast of the blonde.

These two bitches are having fun with their chest, throwing him too suggestive glances for not to detect a form of mockery.

"Did you see his eyes? It looks like a raptor, ready to pounce on his prey" Jade eyeing the bulge in his shorts, the other girl nods in agreement.  
"Yep, Candyboy tends to turn into a beast when he is excited, but you seen nothing yet" Sam bit her lips.

The blonde turns her back, she arches and begins to stretch her little ass in front of his nose. The newspaper placed on his shorts agitated. Jade's eyes light up when she sees it.

"It's great, I'll try it too" she said, positioning itself as Sam, to show her butt also dished and exciting as the blonde. The newspaper further stirred once.  
"Look at him, he already can increasingly" Sam whispers to Jade.  
"He drooling, right?"  
"Baby, show us your beautiful cock, please" Sam asked with her famous look lost puppy, always putting her man to his knees.

He is obviously uncomfortable to show off in front of Jade, but under their angelic face, he can not help but will lift, throw the paper down, and finally he drops his shorts once, the taut legs like a gymnast. Sam gives him a thumbs up sign and Jade is in a stunned expression, staring at his crotch.

"I thought you were joking Sam, it can not be so hard" Jade said, still staring at the beautiful instrument before her eyes.  
"Mhhhh, touch it but beware, it is very sensitive" Sam said dreamily, touching herself breasts, trying to relieve the tension between her legs.

Jade passes his hand over his cock and grabs at the base, she continues her caresses and seems to take a liking to see Freddie stir. Seeing this, Sam stops what she is doing.

"Take your time, you have to spare him. Babe, you can lie down?" Sam asks her lover.

The boy from Seattle is completely naked, sitting comfortably on the sunbed, slightly tilted back. Jade at knees on one side and Sam of the other side. They are always topless but have kept the down of their jersey. Their little hands begin to caress his chest. It is moving to see them kiss, just above his chest, they make the pleasure stroking each other. The fluidity and grace of their movements agree to perfection. They stop and stare each other for a moment, smiling.

The eyes of model of green haired is on him, looking like a drug addict lost in the woozy, she slowly approaches her mouth to his. When her adorable lips joined to those of the boy, he holds her automatically in his arms to press her body against his. She moaned and just sit astride his belly.

He feels Sam's hand grasping his cock and she starts to kiss it. Jade & Freddie could not take off their mouths to each other, they are prisoners of pleasure and when the blonde around the top of his cock with her lips, he was unable to think or to control anything at all.

Jade ignites herself, she arches on him and all kissing him, she presses and rubs her crotch on his penis that Sam has hardened like wood.

Freddie grabbed the pale angel with both hands, he puts a little strength and he raises her for a moment. Sam takes advantage of this time to grab his penis and pass it again on her side, Jade sits down and starts undulate on the boy.

Smiling, Sam has a demonic idea, she slides his cock under the swimsuit of Jade, between her moving buttocks, and Sam pressed while licking his penis sticking out. He down his mouth to the breasts of Jade and starts to forage them, biting viciously her nipples, she presses his head against her chest moaning.

"Ohhh Freddie, what's good. How are you doing this?" Jade moans of pleasure.  
"I do not know, I try to make you happy" he replied a little sheepishly to her praise.  
"He is too modest, but my boy is not only a classroom genius" the blonde-headed demon proudly smiled.

Sam tells Jade to remove her bikini bottom. The blonde puts the sunbed horizontally, while Jade gets naked. Sam asks herm to get in position 69 with Freddie.

See the angelic ass of Jade approach his face made him out a groan.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, I know it's pretty sadistic to cut in full swing ... but I like it ^^**


	3. Bordered by an angel and a demon

**A/N: This is the last part with a more erotic content.**

 **...**

 **03 - Bordered by an angel and a demon**

Hearing the whine of her man, Sam smirked.

"You see, it makes him crazy to see your beautiful ass in close-up. The guys are weird to be excited about one part of our body" Sam says to the other girl.  
"It was you who said that? Miss 'I'm-from-excited-that-I-see-a-bump-in-a-pants'. And your breasts excite me as much" Freddie defends a cheeky smile.  
"But you like the buttocks" she retorts.  
"Yes, but there are guys for whom it is the opposite" he replies.  
"That's what I say, you're weird" the blonde said, pinching his nose.  
"I love my ass excite him" Jade smiled gently.

Jade bends and he feels her mouth in contact with his member. It's not unpleasant but does not hold a candle at Sam. Freddie simulates a bit to encourage her and not aim her, but Jade is not fooled. His cock, yet stiff, is not active as she wished.

Being with Beck for years, Freddie asks why she was so inexperienced, they should have done this kind of thing, like a normal couple, for a long time.

"Whoa Jadey, I did not think you were as bad" Sam said frankly to the awkwardness of her friend.  
"It's not my fault, Beck was never in the preliminary" Jade defended.  
"Wait, I'll show you" Sam said.

Jade looks the brown boy over her shoulder, seeking to excuse the look, but Freddie smiled her, in admiration of her ass he starts to caress and kiss. She arches more with the smile, and her pussy is positioned just in front of his nose. Then, she approaches to observe the expertise of Sam.

The blonde makes him crazy with her lips and tongue, she is so inspired, unpredictable in her choices and still relevant, as if she read his mind to surprise him. Meanwhile, she stops just at time, a lick more and he ended up in her mouth. Jade admire the prowess of Sam, she approaches her lips and attack directly at sensitive locations.

The aspiring actress/singer learns very quickly, Freddie is excited and about of enjoying.

"Hmmmmm! I feel it throb in my mouth" Jade giggled, proud of her performance.

Unwilling to admit the defeat, Freddie counter attack by insidiously slipping his tongue into her slippery slot flowing with nectar. Jade has a taste of honey. This contact distract her and she suddenly stops for enjoy the fun that the boy offered her.

"You have got yourself. Slowly Fredlove, you're going her to explode" Sam exclaimed, shaking her head "Freddie, he did not listen me."

Sam kisses Jade for her out of her trance and drew her mouth near his cock. Small demons begin to attack him at the same time, competing of sensuality with all the advantages that their mouth can mobilize. He tries to lick the clitoris of Jade for she crack it first, but he is overwhelmed by his ecstasy and his attacks are not as intense as theirs.

The visitor of LA is about to faint but Sam stops suddenly and pushes Jade. She told her to lie on the lounger to pass at the sequel, but Jade is a bit nervous. Except Beck, she has not known a man and she is strangely uncomfortable with an almost unknown, as charming and caring possible. Freddie told her they can stop there and Sam approves stroking the malachite-green hair of Jade.

"I feel like it but ... I have not the usually with the guys" Jade blushing slightly.  
"Sam, if we come into, it would be better on a bed?" the only boy turns to his 'almost-girlfriend'.  
"Yep, we're going in the living room, the sofa will be perfect" she nods, asking them to follow.

On playful mood, Freddie takes Jade in his arms as if they were newlyweds, while Sam puts him spankings to move faster.

* * *

When they reached the couch, he has spoiled for choice to settle. The benches are huge and make a U, enough space for half a dozen people. Wearing Jade like a princess, he gently deposited her on the center bench.

"Your highness is comfortably installed, do you want a snack or what you drink?" he asks playing good princes.  
"I would rather a kiss" Jade smiled shyly.  
"Ma'am is a refined person. Do you want to taste the lips of the poor girl behind me, or a delicious kiss of your humble servant?" he answers, while Sam gives him a slap behind the head.  
"I would love both" the girl with the green hair said nonchalantly.

Sam & Freddie look at each other smiling, he can not help but kissing her, stroking her breasts, then he down his hands behind her back to pass under her swimsuit.

"Hmm, I always wait my kisses" Jade said as she looks at her nails.

Sam ignores the request of her friend and she pushes Freddie to sit on the couch. She takes off her bikini bottom and climbs on his lap to kiss him, pressing him against her chest. He slides his hand to her sex and directs it to her crotch. She laughed, did some back-and-forth and she comes to engulf it with ease.

He did not think she was so excited. He follows the movements of her pelvis with his hands on her buttocks, he kisses her neck and down his lips to her breasts, Sam leans her head back moaning. Jade looks at them with wet eyes, she spreads her legs and starts caressing herself, mouth half open. Sam bit her lips and she throw challenger glances at Jade who can't more wait.

"She is more than ready" the blond whispers in his ear.

Sam kneels behind her and moved the head of Jade on her thighs. He plunges his tongue into Jade again to savor her nectar and revel in her excitement. Jade raises her blue-green eyes toward Sam, who strokes her hair smiling. He climbs on her to make his entrance, her eyelids twitch, he push tenderly, she moaned and gasped, he grows, she screams and tries to capture his look like a little lost animal.

Freddie remains a moment in this soft warm bath, it's divine. Jade puts her hand on his cheek to caress, she kisses him passing the tip of her tongue over his upper lip, he steps back and plunges gently. Jade puts her hands on his buttocks and above supports to keep in her. The two queens were him so heated that the poor guy is on the brink of orgasm.

His pace seems regular but he accelerates his thrusts. Jade always fixed him in his eyes, she seemed to see things that only she can see. He promises to send her to the seventh heaven. But he slows the pace by giving more amplitude and violence his thrusts, but wanting she takes maximum advantage, he turns Jade on her stomach, lifting her pelvis and folding her legs. With her head now set on the right shoulder of Sam, the blonde's arms are around her to rub her back, he accelerates again.

Jade activates herself groaning and allowed with the movements of his pelvis. Freddie felt like a wild beast, sweating drops bead up on his chest and fall to the buttocks of Jade. She expresses herself in a mixture of groans and sobs. He sinks forcing, then she screams of joy. Her cry encourages him pounding like a brute.

"Aaaah Sammy, damn it, oh fuck!" Jade exclaimed with tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Too many emotions Rockstar, you'll enjoy" Sam said, stroking her hair.  
"Oh yes, oh, OH FUCK" the model with green hair crying.

She winces and screams, he discharges while continuing his thrusts. He raises his eyes directly in those of Sam, they are shining like sapphires.

Then a dark veil blurred his eyes.

 **...**

He wakes up, eyes closed, he hears the voice of Jade concerned.

"Are you sure he's okay? He fell on me as if he were dead" Jade told Sam.  
"He just took a walk to hell. You too, right?" Sam said as she gently stroked his hair.  
"I did not feel many things with a guy, he was so sweet, and also so strong together."  
"We're very fortunate to have him, the advantage with him is that we can choose between the lover and the animal. We must take care, let him sleep, he deserved it. "  
"I can not wait to start again" Jade exclaimed in a small noise, as if to lick her lips.  
"Glutton, will prepare him something to eat for her awakening."  
"And cook your bacon at the same time, I wonder where you put all this food ..."

He goes back to sleep quietly.

* * *

 **Later,**

Stirring gently in his sleep, Freddie is awakened by the humid heat of a mouth in full naughty act on his morning erection.

He half-opens his eyes, his first vision is his angel with green hair between his legs, which fasten him with her blue-green eyes playing with his sex stiff as concrete.

"Hello, master Benson" Jade told him in a good mood, giving herself the role of a maid 'very dedicated' to her master.  
"Hello, my angel, is this heaven?" he replies in the same mood, but a little sleepy.  
"Idiot, you slept for the last two hours. Sam, our guest is awake!"  
"I finished breakfast, take care from him" the little blonde screams from the kitchen.

Jade continues to stroke his cock.

"You were awfully excited in your sleep, I could not help but extend your naughty dreams" she gives him a wink.  
"Do not stop you" he said purring, any shyness trace long gone.  
"I have a surprise, but you must first answer my question."  
"I love surprises" he nods.  
"Here, Sam told me you prefer the buttocks rather than the breasts, you think I can make you love my breasts as much as my buttocks?"  
"But I love your breasts."  
"Not enough for my taste" she grumbles.

Jade supports her chest to his hard and hot sex, straightened it between her two globes of pale flesh and firm, and begins to masturbate between her breasts while sucking the tip of his manhood.

"Mmmm ... so master, what do you think?" she asked, licking the tip with the tip of her tongue.  
"Oh fuck, I will soon explode if you continue" he moaned softly.  
"Hey Blondie, I think he appreciates my breasts, oh yes, he ca-"

He just shot his load on Jade's face until her hair, a part of his seed slips and falls on her ample chest. She said no more, the frozen face on its last look. Sam arrives, naked under her apron, with a full plate of pancakes & bacon.

"Hey, you want whipped cream and maple syrup with your pancakes?" the blonde humming happily.

She looks at them and remains speechless.

After a while, Freddie let out a laugh content and apologizes, Sam is folded in half and Jade eventually join them.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's a nice story ends on a humorous touch.**

 **I thought about a sequel of this story.**


End file.
